


Koni Ghar Deta Ka ?

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: 3 times Kartik lost a home and the time he gained one
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Sunaina Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Koni Ghar Deta Ka ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back !!! And with angst this time !!!! Sorry for any pain I caused
> 
> Also shoutout to these two amazing people and writers for supporting me and helping with the essence of the train kiss hug. THANKS A LOT SAM AND MEHAN ❤️❤️

1)

The first time Kartik lost a home was when he was 15. Well it was not exactly a home, just a mere shadow of it ever since his mother's death. But he and his father made do with the threadbare home, fulfilling their duties of being a son and father respectively. Sometimes the beatings would be harsher than normal, but that was just his father making sure he becomes a  _ capable _ adult - or so Kartik would explain it to himself, not willing to see the bitter truth. But it all came crashing down the day his father caught him with a boy.

Vansh was one of the boys from the neighbouring gully. He was one of their best cricket players and thus quite well known in all the gullies. Kartik had often caught him staring at him during the inter gully cricket match. Soon enough, they started spending their time together. Often they would go on cycle rides and spend time alone on their terraces, talking through the night. It was a tender relation, an innocent love of a first crush, pulling blinds on the harsh reality. But those blinds couldn't stay for long. 

One day, Kartik's father caught them hugging near their building. After scaring away Vansh, he dragged Kartik to their home and gave him the worst trashing of his life, beating away all the innocence out of him. Couple of years later, Kartik finally ran away from the hellhole, finally throwing away all the notions of it being a home.

2)

The only thing Kartik was ever jealous about regarding other people was their families. Having never had one, he would often dream about it. Hearing Aman talk about his family, about their crazy antics and the warm undercurrent of love to all those stories made Kartik  _ yearn _ to be part of them. He wanted to trade stories about Aman with his mother and chachi in the kitchen while they cooked, pull pranks on Aman with his sister and brother, spend time with his father and chacha. He  _ wanted _ them to be a part of their home with Aman by his side.

All those dreams got poisoned when Shankar Tripathi reacted to their kissing by vomiting and fainting. Yet Kartik tried not to lose hope. Shankar was a scientist, a highly educated person - it was just the shock that made him react like that, surely he'll  _ understand _ that their love is not unnatural or  _ disgusting.  _ But the universe loved to hate Kartik. The aggressive gestures of Shankar Tripathi sank his heart and he couldn't control the sheen of tears that covered his eyes. Being dragged away from Aman without even a single goodbye hurt even more. The losses of this battle cut deep into Kartik's being. He left with Chaman chacha, knowing the loss of a home never built.

3)

Being with Aman was like being in a place of comfort for Kartik. In a way, he was Kartik's home, a place to rest his soul, where he's free of any and all masks. He understood when Kartik was hurting and when he was just teasing, when he needed some alone time and when he needed to be cuddled. He was the first person, other than Devika, to  **_see_ ** Kartik, each and every part of him. Slowly and inevitably, Aman had become an irreplaceable part of his life. He couldn't imagine a life without the heart eyes, the soft smiles, the love pouring out of every inch of Aman. It had scared Kartik, the way Aman _ worshipped _ him, as if making up for all the hurt of his early years. But Aman's love had eroded away that fear, that insecurity he had carried with him. The love was his shield against the cruelty of the world, making him feel like Amitabh Bachchan.

That's why it was so much harder to lose Aman in this way. Seeing Aman on the ghodi broke something inside of him. He should be used to the feeling of losing a home, but this hurt him much worse because _they were promised more time_. More time together, more time to change minds, just **_some more time_**. He knew they would someday be parted from each other, _but never like this._ It was supposed to him sitting beside Aman, him taking the _saat pheras_ with Aman, him promising Aman to spend many lives together, not some random _girl_. Not able to handle the pain any longer, Kartik left the mandap to return to his ~~home~~ \- _no not a home, not anymore, not without Aman_ \- to the house in Delhi. 

+1

Only once after they got into Aman's bedroom did Kartik allow himself to process the chain of events. He felt as if he was inside a fever dream, unable to believe all that had happened. He had accepted the bad hand dealt to him by Life - after all how long can one run away from reality. He had resigned himself for a night in prison, in a separate cell from Aman, when the unimaginable happened. One by one Aman's family had stood up as a wall to protect the two boys from the police. With Sunaina leading the charge, Chaman using loopholes and Shankar grudgingly giving support, they were able to stop the police from arresting Kartik and Aman. It was a very different feeling, having the support of many people. Almost all of his life, Kartik had stood alone, only Devika and later Aman being his safety net against the world. To suddenly have more people in his safety net was overwhelming for Kartik. Pulling Aman closer, he let open the floodgates of his feelings. All the happiness, fears and worries poured out of them as they clutched each other close. None of the rest of the Tripathis approached their room, sensing the need for privacy. Instead they remained downstairs, silently shielding them from the officers, while Kartik and Aman lay entwined in a cocoon of their love, comforting each other, uncaring of everything else.

Morning brought with it another surprise in the form of the decriminalised Section 377. There was an aura of celebration in the air, glee dancing on everyone's face. Kartik was wrapped along in the aura of happiness by everyone, something that he had never expected. A few tears spilled out of his eyes while hugging Aman. Sunaina walked up to them, holding a box of mithai. Picking up a piece of  _ barfi _ , she fed it to Aman, before turning towards Kartik with another piece in hand. " _ Beta _ ", she said, tears in her eyes, " _ we were wrong to separate you and Aman. Can you ever forgive us for this mistake ? _ " " _ No, no aunty ji, there is no need to ask for forgiveness _ ", Kartik blurted out, " _ you were just looking out for your son. Let bygones be bygones. It's no good to dwell upon the past _ ." Sunaina sighed. " _ Accha thike, if you say so ! Call me mummy from now on, okay ? _ " " _ Okay, mummy ji _ " replied Kartik with a choked throat, mummy Tripathi hand feeding him the  _ barfi _ . In that courtyard, surrounded by family, Kartik found himself laying the cornerstone for a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should check out Enigma3000 and daydreamingstoryteller if you haven't already
> 
> The title is based on a very popular dialogue from a marathi play and it basically translates as 'Will someone give (me) a home ?'
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope y'all liked it !!!


End file.
